


Goal

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader is Crowley's spy, and maybe more?, reader is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're Crowley's angel. At least, until you reached your goal.





	Goal

You watched the Winchesters, unseen by the world. Quietly. Hidden. You had been doing that for quite a while now, seen as the two of them were the vessels of your brothers. Well, one of those brothers could rot, for all you cared. The other should be freed once again, for he only stood up for what he felt was right. Only because Lucifer wouldn't love humanity more than your father. You perfectly understood that, and when he was cast out of heaven, you followed him. Then he was put into the cage, and your brothers and sisters started hunting you as well. Feeling betrayed, you hid away from them. 

Crowley found you somehow. Immediately you knew he was useful in your quest to save your brother. So you decided to play nice, team up with him. You didn't realize you fell for him until it was too late. When he asked you to stalk the Winchesters, you complied, thinking it was because you wanted to save Lucifer. Only a few days later, you realized how wrong you were. You did it for him. You smote demons for him, tracked down his mother several times. Of course, you still cared about Lucifer, but he wasn't your number one priority anymore. That alone made you feel sick. How could you have allowed him to manipulate you like that? You were divine, an angel of the lord, and were under the spell of a demon. 

You banished your feelings, growing colder and colder with just your goal in front of your eyes. Lucifer. He would make it right. He would kill Crowley, punish him for what he had done to you. You chose to ignore the sting that thought gave you. It was Lucifers right to be free and claim what was his. It shouldn't matter who died for that. 

Then Castiel showed up. Sweet, idiotic little Castiel. You always liked him. He had a mind of his own, not like most of your other brothers and sisters. But him being with the Winchesters meant you had to be more careful. A lot more careful. And he was ruthless when it came to the Winchesters. You didn't want to kill him. But you would if he got into your way.

"I am so sick and tired of playing the nice guy!", Crowley growled. "(YN), angel. Come with me." A nervous knot formed in your stomach. "Where are we going?" A smirk played on his lips. "We'll give them something to worry about."

The lights in the motel flickered. To a normal person that wouldn't mean too much, but Sam and Dean knew there could be more behind it than just electricity problems. Glass flew everywhere as the light bulbs and windows exploded, and then suddenly it was completely silent. "Hello boys" Both Sam and Dean turned to Crowley, a scowl on their faces. They didn't realize just how mad they've made the king of hell yet. They were pressed against the walls, unable to move. "You think you can ruin everything I've worked for? Think you can push me off my throne that easily? Well, guess what? I won't allow that" Crowleys words were laced with anger. The brothers felt the air press out of their lungs, and soon they started wheezing for breath. They shared a glance, and Dean concentrated enough to pray for Cas. A sharp pain disrupted him. 

"Do not even think about calling Castiel", you hissed, taking your hand away from his forehead. "Yet", Crowley added. "I'm sure your puppy will come running soon" You sent a glare in his direction - Castiel was your brother after all - but the heat in Crowleys eyes sent shivers up your back. "Who the hell are you?!", Dean wheezed, squinting at you. You decided to let Crowley talk, instead focusing on the Winchesters minds. "She's my angel.", Crowley chuckled. You forced the warmth in your chest down. "But- why?", Sam spoke. You looked at him, excitement fluttering in your vessel. Your brothers vessel. It seemed quite fitting for him, actually. "Not all angels are mindless drones"

With a flutter of wings, Castiel landed next to you. His gaze showed surprise, and maybe a little fear. Good. Sympathy would make everything just that much harder. "Brother", you said, wanting to smile at him so badly but knowing you couldn't. "(YN)... I... We thought you were dead" You chuckled dryly. "As you can see, I am not" You grace ached as you examined his wings. They were torn, scorched. You hatred towards heaven renewed with a blaze. 

Sam and Dean fell to the floor with a thud, both struggling to catch their breath. Crowley gripped your arm tightly, heat still in his gaze, though it was less angry now. Without saying any other word, the two of you vanished out of the motel room. 

Suddenly you were pressed against the wall, pulled into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Crowley growled into the kiss, pushing your hands over your head. "Tonight I'll taint you, angel"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
